Sherlocked
by superwholockean
Summary: Sherlock ran into a young talented girl on the way to the hospital, what will change with her around helping him and John with cases, and has she too been a victim of Moriarty's evil doings? This fanfic will fallow the storyline almost exactly as it was in the TV series.


Sherlock POV

Walking down the street on my way to the hospital, just passing a man who is having an affair with his spouse's sister. Then passed another who was recently diagnosed with type two diabetes. Getting to the street corner I turn a right but a young girl ran in to me. Looking down at her I could tell that she was scared and in a panic. Teenager, takes ballet, right handed, has bad eye sight, is an artist, and prefers to be alone. "Please, can you help me, where I am?" she asked. "Um, you're in London. Did you get lost?" "n-no I just woke up in that alleyway." She said pointing the alley I was just about to take. "Where are your parents?" "I don't know, probably in America." "America?" "Yeah, before I woke up I was in America where I live." Three possibilities came to mind. Leave her here; no I want to learn more about her situation. Take her to Scotland Yard; Lestrade wouldn't let me be on the case. Take her with me; it's the best option for now. "How do you feel about science?" "What?" "I'm going to the hospital for an experiment for a case; would you like to come with?" "Sure? You said case, are you a detective?" I gesture her to fallow me and we continue walking. "I'm a consulting detective." "Consulting detective? So people go to you to solve something. Why don't they go to the police?" "It's because I'm better than them." "How can that be?" "I know you're in your teen years, you play an assortment of instruments, you dance, act, artist, and prefer not to have many friends, you're also lying to me. How old are you 16, 17."

"14"

"So is you're story about not knowing where you where true or where you acting?"

"Little bit of both. I really woke up in the alley when I was just in America but I knew I was in England considering I could hear people talk in an accent and people drove on the left hand side." "Fair enough."

Arriving at the hospital I held the door open for her to walk in then fallowed. "Down that hall way." I pointed and gestured her to fallow. Once we got the end of the hallway we walked into a room with molly standing by a body bag on the table. Walking over I opened the bag.

"How fresh?"

"Just in, 67 natural causes. Use to work here. I knew him, he was nice."

I stood up straight, zipped up the body bag, and smiled. "Fine, we'll start with the riding crop."

As Molly stood outside of the room, looking in through the window, the girl leaned on the counter watching me as I took out my pint up anger on the dead body. Just as I was finished beating the corps, Molly walked in. "so… bad day was it?"

"I need to know what bruises form in the next 20 minutes. A man's alibi depends on it, text me."

"Listen I was wondering maybe later when you finish…"

"Are you wearing lipstick? You weren't wearing lipstick before."

"…..I err… refreshed it a bit."

She's obviously trying to make an impression. But I ignore her attempts and continue to sort the papers.

"Sorry you where saying?"

"I was wondering if you would like to have coffee."

"Black to sugars please. We'll be up stairs. Carmen?"

"Same too please" and we made our way up.

John POV

This morning I had another nightmare. Then proceeded to try to right in my blog. Reading over the title multiple times. "THE PERSONAL BLOG OF Dr. John H. Watson" I then closed my laptop and began my day.

"How's your blog going?"

"Yeah, good" clears throat "very good.

"You haven't written a word, have you?"

"You just wrote 'still has trust issues',"

"and you read my writing upside down. You see what I mean…John, you're a soldier, and it's going to take you a while to adjust to civilian life, and writing a blog about everything that happens to you will honestly help you."

"Nothing happens to me"

Walking through the park I hear my name

"John...John Watson, Stamford… mike Stamford we were at Bards together" extends hand and we shake.

"yes sorry yes, Mike, hello.

"yeah, I know I got fat."

"no, no."

"I heard you were abroad some where getting shot at. What happened?"

"I got shot" there was an awkward silence for a while then we went to get coffee, and sat on a bench. To break the silence I said. "are you still at Bards, then?"

"Teaching now, yeah. Bright young things we used to be. God I hate them. Ha ha ha. What about you, just staying in town till you get yourself sorted?"

"I can't afford London on an army pension."

"And you couldn't bear to be anywhere else. That's not the John Watson I know.

"I'm not the John Watson you…"

"Could Harry help?"

"Yeah like that's going to happen."

"I don't know; get a flat share of something."

"Come on who'd want me as a flat mate?" as soon as I said that Mike started laughing. "What?"

"You're the second person to say that to me today." still smiling.

"Who was the first?"

As we got to a door Mike knocked on the door and then walked in as I fallowed. "bit different from my day" "you've no idea" Mike said walking to the table at the side of the room. "Mike, can I borrow you're phone? There's no signal on mine." A man with a science utensil in his hand asked. I then looked at the young looking girl who was sitting on the counter by some sinks. "And what's wrong with the land line?" Mike asked

"I prefer to text"

"Sorry, it's in my coat"

"uh here, use mine" I reach into my pocket to grab my phone.

"Oh, thank you."

"This is an old friend of mine John Watson." Mike introduced. The man walked over and grabbed my phone from my hand.

"Afghanistan or Iraq?" the man said not looking up from the phone.

I share glances with Mike and all he did was smile back.

"Sorry?"

"Which was it, Afghanistan or Iraq" as he said that a woman walks in holding two mugs of coffee.

"Afghanistan, sorry, how did you know?"

"Ah, Molly…coffee thank you." As he goes to get his coffee he hands me my phone and you girl gets up to get her mug too then sits down again. "What happened to the lipstick?"

"It wasn't working for me" she said a little bit hesitantly.

"Really? I thought it was a big improvement your mouth's to small now."

"Okay" she said sounding confused.

"How do you feel about the violin?" the woman left leaving me to be the only likely person he was talking to.

"Sorry, what?"

"I play the violin when I'm thinking. Sometimes I don't talk for days on end. Would that bother you? Potential flat mates should know the worst about each other."

I look to Mike again. "You told him about me?"

"Not a word" still smiling.

"Then who said anything about flat mates?"

"I did. Told Mike this morning that I must be a difficult man to find a flat mate for" he says wail he puts on his coat. The girl stand and gathers her belongings too. "now here he is just after lunch with an old friend clearly just home from military service in Afghanistan.

"How did you know about Afghanistan?"

"Got my eye on a nice little place in central London, together we ought to be able to afford it. We'll meet there tomorrow evening, 7:00. Sorry got to dash. I think I left my riding crop in the mortuary."

"Is that it?"

"Is that what?"

"We've only just met and we're going to go and look at a flat?"

"Problem?"

"We don't know a thing about each other; I don't know where we're meeting. I don't even know your name."

"I know you're an army doctor and you've been invalided home for Afghanistan. I how you've got a brother who's worried about you but you won't go to him for help because you don't approve of him possibly because he's an alcoholic more likely because he walked out on his wife and I know your therapist thinks your limp's [psychosomatic—quite correctly I'm afraid. That's enough to be going on with, don't you think? Carmen."

"Coming" the girl walks to the door

"the name's Sherlock Holmes and the address is 221B Baker Street" he made a clicking noise and then winked "Afternoon" as Sherlock and Carmen left Mike waved and I look over at him.

"Yeah he's always like that." Mike said smiling feeling proud of himself.

Carmen POV

"Where're we going now?" I asked "hungry? Going to get food and then move in."

"so you're going to move in to the flat even though the two of you haven't agreed yet?"

"he'll be there."

"I know."

"We also need some place to do research."

"Research for the case you're working on"

"Your case"

"My case?"

"Yes. How you got to England"

Sitting in the café we both sat with laptops working on research on what happened.

"t-that's weird"

"Mmmh?"

"I'm looking up my patent's name and birth place. But it says they never existed. It doesn't even have a birth certificate."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes take a look for yourself."

"You're right."

"There isn't even a sign that my house even existed"

"Well you know what this most likely means right?"

"Yes, they probably are desists."

"Well in that case there is three rooms in the flat I was looking at. It's either that or an orphanage."

"No way in hell I'm going to an orphanage."

"That settles it, let's go." He said standing up, and we walk right next door and start to move in.


End file.
